


I'm Here, Forever

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have been publicly together for months.  Now that the biggest challenge was over, what would the new challenge be?</p><p>Harry is quick to answer that— Fear.  Fear of losing each other.</p><p>Nightmares; they are bitches, aren’t they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, there is sad material in the beginning.

It was a long day. The boys had just spent the day rehearsing then playing a concert. They were supposed to get on the bus and go, but they were so exhausted they decided to stay at a hotel right down from the arena they had just preformed in. It was obvious how drained the boys were to know that not even Niall went out and drank.

Each boy had their own suite, which was pretty cool even if it were just for the night. Louis liked the feel, especially because ironically the comforter on the king size bed was striped. He decided to take a shower, to ease his throbbing headache.

Louis pulled his suspenders off his arms, untucked his shirt then slipped off his trousers. He unbuttoned his shirt then tossed that on top of his trousers on the ground—he would deal with that tomorrow morning. Louis pulled off his boxers, setting them over his shirt then going into the bathroom.

He flipped on the water, letting it get warm before he stepped in and closed the glass door behind him. Louis let out a slight gasp as he felt the water hit against the skin covering his forehead. “Oi.”, he groaned, bringing his fingers to his head, slowly rubbing small circles into his temples as the water drenched his body.

Louis slowly moved to wash his hair before stepping out of the shower and grabbing the towel. He dried his body off, then grabbed the clean boxers that were sitting on the counter in the bathroom. He pulled them on his body then towel dried his hair. He tossed the towel into the small hamper in the corner of the bathroom then walked to the bed. He needed some Advil, but he didn’t have any on him. He closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

~~

Harry stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked into the mirror a bit before grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. He washed his mouth out with mouthwash then slipped his tongue across each tooth in his mouth. He tossed the towel into the hamper then walked to his bed. He crawled into the bed and grabbing his phone. He laid onto his back, going through tags on Tumblr to send him to sleep. 

Room 317.

Harry scrunched up his forehead when he saw in the tags. It was someone talking about it, then gave a link. Raising his eyebrow, Harry clicked onto the link.

Room_317.livejournal.com

He adjusted himself, making himself comfortable in the bed as he read the first line. He had read a fanfic or two before, it was quite amusing. He only read the first two chapters of Room 317 before his eyelids fell shut, sending him into a sleep. 

Maybe it wasn’t smart to read something like that before sleep. Because now, his mind was currently running out ideas about Louis.

Harry was annoyed by everything around him. Liam was in the corner with Danielle, Louis was yelling at Niall, Zayn was holding onto Niall and telling Louis to stop. It was too much for Harry. The band was falling apart. Harry gulped down the shot in his hand before slamming it onto the wooden bar and storming out of the bar. He didn’t want this. He wanted what he used to have. He wanted Louis again. But, Louis left him months beforehand, leaving Harry loveless. Harry was still trying to pull himself above depression about the whole situation.

He looked up at the sidewalk lights. They were green. He stepped out into the street—little did he realise that they turned red the second his foot hit the dark pavement. Harry kept walking into the street when he heard Louis leaving out of the bar, yelling back at the boys. “You all are good for nothing! What happened to trust? What happened to us?!” Harry looked back at Louis for a moment, a large knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He quickly looked down at the road, continuing to walk.

“HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!” Before Harry could look up, he was forcefully pushed out of the way. There were two bright lights, a sound of a horn, then a hit. Harry slowly pulled himself from the ground, his nose was bleeding because he hit it on the pavement as he hit the ground. Slowly he turned around, only to see Louis on the ground, bleeding. A man jumped out of the car, “OH GOD! OH GOD! I’M SO SORRY! I’LL CALL AN AMBULANCE!”, he screamed. Harry began choking on his own spit as he dropped to the ground beside Louis. He set Louis’ head on his knee. “Lou??? Louis?? Can you hear me???” Salt water began streaming down Harry’s heated cheeks, falling down onto Louis’ chest. Louis’ eyes slowly opened, looking up at Harry.

He gave Harry a small, weak smile. “Haz….” Harry could tell from the look in his eyes, from the sound of his voice—it was over. Everything was over. “Louis, please don’t die on me.” Louis slowly brought his unbroken arm up, setting his fingertips on Harry’s jaw. “Don’t cry.” His words only making Harry cry harder. “Why?? Why didn’t you let me get hit???” Louis’ hand stayed in place, though his eyes began closing theirselves. He let out a soft breath. “Because I love you. And when you love someone, you would give your life up for them. You deserve a life, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, tears drenching Louis’ shirt. “No.. No… Louis, you can’t leave me. Please… I need you.” Louis was slipping, too fast; he knew it was over. “Kiss me, Harry.” Shakily, Harry leaned down, and for the last time—he pressed his slightly chapped, full, pink lips down onto Louis’ baby-soft, pale lips. Harry slowly pulled his lips from Louis and looked him into the eyes. “I love you, Harry.” Louis’ eyes shut, for the last time. “I love you too, Louis…” Harry’s body began trembling, his crying turning into audible sobbing. He felt someone pulling on him, trying to pull him from Louis. “DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!”, he screamed, pressing his forehead onto Louis’ unmoving chest.

Harry shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped his eyes, he was crying. He frantically looked for his phone to see the time. Harry didn’t care if he was naked, he jumped from his bed and ran out of his hotel room. Louis’ was the last one down that hall, and he wanted to make sure Louis was there.

~~

Louis groaned when he heard someone banging at his hotel door. 

Was it time to leave already?

Louis looked at the clock, it was 3:30 AM.

He rubbed his forehead, the headache was gone. He slowly walked to the door in his boxers, hoping it wasn’t a random fan or worker. He opened the door half-way, Harry pushed it the rest of the way and clung onto Louis—nearly knocking him over. He was crying, Louis could feel his tears on his skin of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, kicking the door shut. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Harry slowly lifted his head to look at Louis. He opened his mouth to speak, but began stuttering, “You— I—they—“ Louis slowly rubbed onto Harry’s back, “Shhh. It’s okay. Breathe, then tell me.” They stood there for a few minutes, Louis softly kissing onto Harry’s head as he nuzzled his nose into Louis’ neck. “I had a nightmare. You.. You died, for me. I woke up crying. I—I had to make sure you were alive..” Louis looked at Harry, “Babe, I’m here. Don’t cry.” Harry shook his head, “You don’t get it, Lou. You died. I had to watch you bleed to death. I had to hear your voice as it drifted away. I’m so scared of losing you, Louis.” Louis’ grip tightened around Harry’s torso. “Harry, You won’t lose me okay? It was a dream, a nightmare.” 

It took a few minutes to reassure Harry that it was only a dream, and that everything was okay.

“You need to sleep, babe.” Harry shook his head quickly, “What if you aren’t there when I wake up?” Louis sighed before dragging Harry with him as he walked to the bed in his room. “I will be here, holding you, when you wake up. Promise.” Harry held out his pinky, “Pinky promise?” Louis smiled, locking his pink around Harry’s, “Pinky promise.”

The two crawled into Louis’ bed. Louis held his arms open, letting Harry cuddle up to him. He held his arms around Harry, leaving small kisses across Harry’s forehead. Harry gave a pleased sigh as he nuzzled his nose to Louis’ neck, pressing a few sweet kisses onto his skin. A smile flitted to Louis’ features as he pulled the blanket over the two, acting as a cocoon for the two. “I love you, so much, Harry Edward Styles.” Harry gave a sleepily pleased sigh, “I love you too, so very much, Louis William Tomlinson.”


End file.
